Blackened Hearts
by Aerrow
Summary: AU. 10 years ago, everything changed. But will the once lively Suzaku be able to get back on his feet with the proper help? Only Arthur knows. Summary is crap. Rating may go up. Hiatus
1. The Ghost of the Kururugi Estate

"_You're useless!"_

"_Always have been, always will!"_

_-SMACK!-_

Even after ten years, the words followed by the loud slap still echoed throughout the entire mansion. Sayoko sighed again for the thousandth time that day and opened the door that lead to the large, barely unused, room of the young Master.

Once again, she found him sitting in front of the window, watching the dreary and rainy day from the safety of his constantly bitch-black room. She walked up to the large window as well, standing behind the young master, watching as a long, sleek white limousine drove up to the large estate.

"Seems Mr. Weinberg is here to visit you once again."

After she received no reply, she kneeled in front of her master, looking up into dull, green eyes that looked even duller with the large bags under his eyes. Sayoko ran her hands through the unkempt brown hair, sighing once again. She moved away slightly, still receiving no response from the unmoving boy.

She quickly made her way to the door, walking out before slowly closing the door, ignoring the dust that drifted up from the unclean carpet of the master bedroom. The maid ignored the un-swept hallways as well, being used to the dirty look of the marble and granet that made up the floor and walls.

Hearing the large front doors open, she hurried to the large staircase that lead to the once extravagant foyer, the place where _it_ happened. Ever since then, the once lively mansion turned into a graveyard. The young master never once left his room. Most of the staff left after the first few months, figuring that they wouldn't get paid. The more loyal stayed for as long as they could, but working for a couple of months to a few years without being paid? They couldn't last long on the little money they did get. Out of the entire staff, originally consisting of almost one hundred, only Sayoko, Rakshata, C.C., Cécile, and Lloyd remained. Though, a few of the older, more reliable ex-servants still came by once in a while, wishing, hoping, that their former master was back to himself.

Sayoko quickly made her way down the, as everything in the house, once extravagant staircase, Gino Weinberg and Anya Alstreim standing in front of the already closed doors. "He still being anti-social?"

The shorter pink haired girl looked up at the blonde, gazing up at him, eyes saying _'Are you that much of an idiot?'_ C.C. came out of the parlor, eating her pizza slice while carrying a 'Pizza Hut' box under her other arm. After nodding to Anya, and staring at Gino like he was an idiot – and he was – she continued onto her room.

"Sadly, he still won't move an inch." The Japanese maid sighed – once again – and waved the two into the parlor, which still smelled of pizza. Unlike the rest of the house, the parlor and the kitchen – along with the rooms the servants slept in – were the only ones clean. It was too much work for the few people to clean the entire estate. Sure, they had tried in the beginning, but after so many left after a couple years, they soon learned not to bother.

Everyone, minus one green haired woman and a depressed young master, was currently sitting in the pristine room. Just as it was the cleanest room in the house, it was also the only room that had any lights on – or any electricity period.

They sat in secluded silence – just like the young master – remembering the good old days, ten years ago, when Suzaku, the master, was still a lively young boy. Cécile fiddled with the hem of her skirt, feeling slightly uncomfortable as the silence became a little to unbearable for her to handle. She quickly stood up, and rushed to the kitchen, intent on making some tea.

After another hour or two of sipping tea and idle chit-chat, Gino and Anya left the practically abandoned mansion with a few waves and a promise to visit sometime within the two weeks. After the sleek limousine left, gloom set itself upon the estate once again.

* * *

"I don't see why we have to go to some abandoned house!" Cornelia huffed, stamping her foot like a little girl. Schneizel and Lelouch rolled their eyes at the obvious display of immaturity. Clovis snickered slightly while Euphemia tried to hide the fact that her elder sister's display was embarrassing her.

"Now, now. It's not an abandoned house. It's just….been through a few rough spots." Odysseus stammered, not really sure himself if this was a good idea or not.

Of course, that had been a few days ago. Now, the six siblings were in a _very_ stretched limo, on their way to the 'Kururugi Ghost Estate' as many Britannian's dubbed it. The only reason a _Japanese_ noble was given such an estate was because of his war strategies and such. Lelouch, being Lelouch, silently praised the idea of a former Japanese, now Eleven, was given such a chance to make a living in a Britannian life but his siblings, being themselves, thought that such an action was completely stupid.

As they neared the large estate, they looked out at the withered trees and flowers as they were forced to the ground, being pelted with the heavy rain. It was said that it constantly rained at this house – that the sun never peaked out behind the clouds to grace the house in its warmth – and the siblings agreed, seeing that the house had a cold, gloomy feel to it.

"There he is. The son of Japan's last Prime Minister." Odysseus said happily, pointing to a large, pitch-black window. Squinting, they could just barely make out a thin silhouette, looking out at the dull, rain filled sky.

Pulling up to a sleek white limousine – obviously a guest seeing as how it didn't blend in with the landscape, much less the house – the siblings got out to their own limo, shielding themselves from the rain with umbrellas. Walking up to the large door, Schneizel and Clovis opened the large doors and the group walked in. They were shocked as they were met with a dank, dark foyer, the entire floor covered with a thick collection of dust. Lelouch could barely make out footprints in the dust with the lack of light in the large room.

"This place scares me." Cornelia said, scooting closer to Clovis while Euphemia nodded, clinging to Odysseus. They turned to the left, hearing footsteps. The sight of a maid with purplish brown hair and light brown eyes, with a shocked expression on her face, met the group. "E-Excuse me? May I help you?" She stammered, almost expecting them not to be there.

Odysseus smiled kindly. "Sorry to startle you, but where is everyone?"

"They left." She muttered, Cornelia and Euphemia looked at her shocked while Schneizel and Clovis held looks of pity. "It's just me, a few friends, and of course, our young master."

Odysseus just nodded, still smiling. "May we meet him?"

"See him, yes. But meet him? That's out of the question."

Cornelia huffed, crossing her arms and looking away in the other direction. "To good for us, huh?" She started, not bothering to pay any mind to the look of hurt that flashed across Sayoko's face.

"No…it's just that he doesn't talk with anyone nowadays. Doesn't even leave his room for that matter."

"How long has it been like that?" Odysseus asked, walking up to the maid, truly worried.

"For almost a decade now." The shocked faces of the siblings changed in an instant as the foyer lights turned on. Everyone left – Lloyd, Cécile, Rakshata, and even C.C. – walked out of the parlor. The large group turned towards the figure standing at the top of the large staircase. The sight of dull brown hair framing an even paler face with big, dull green eyes and a frown on his one tanned skin, met the shocked siblings and the even more shocked group of servants – even C.C. dropped her Cheese-kun as she saw the young master.

"Get out." The voice was dull and scratchy as if it hadn't been used in forever. Seeing as it came from boy standing at the top of the stairs surprised them even more. "Suzaku-sama!" Cécile shouted excitedly, hurriedly walking towards the stairs with Rakshata close behind her heel.

"Stop." The two instantly complied with the gravelly sounding order. "B-But…Suzaku!" The blue haired girl started but was shushed as the brunette lifted a thin arm, pointing a boney finger in the direction of the Britannian siblings. "Get out. Get out of my house!" Suzaku shouted, his voice cracking at the end. With that, he roughly turned, briskly walking on slender but wobbly legs back towards his room.

"Suzaku….."

"_You're useless!"_

"_Always have been, always will!"_

_-SMACK!-_

* * *

This came to me….after I watched some kind of AMV. It was really depressing and then this popped out of nowhere. I kind of like the angsty feel to it….which is kind of odd but I seem to be getting more accustomed to angst stories. Anyway, if you have any ideas of where you'd like this story to head, then please leave a review.

Oh and this story is LuluSuza. Not SuzaLulu. LuluSuza. Lelouch is the seme and Suzaku is the uke. Remember that.

Ignore any grammar mistakes; I'm too lazy to check for any. Though if THERE'S JUST TO MANY TO IGNORE, than please tell me.

I don't own Code Geass and its characters. (DenialDenialDenial)


	2. Changes are not always for the best

'_It's a miracle he's even alive.'_ Rakshata thought to herself as she made her way through the dusty marble hallways. Her pace slowed down before she came to a stop. Looking to the side, she could make out streaks of where something brushed against the layers of dust against the walls and floor. "Probably from when Suzaku stumbled his way out of his room." The white-haired woman muttered to herself, turning around to glance at the large, ominous black doors that lead to the room where her master has resided for the last ten years.

There were streaks here and there, where he had leaned or braced himself against the wall to help support himself on his wobbly legs. Sighing, Rakshata continued her way through the long hallway, making her way down the long staircase.

As a doctor, it was her duty to make sure that the residents of the house got the most proper treatment – in health that is. Since he was born, she has made sure to help bathe the master every other day. But since _that_ happened, she was forced to place multiple towels around the chair Suzaku sat in 24/7, using a bucket and sponge to clean the gunk and grim that accustomed itself onto his now pale skin. Dietary needs were also one of her chores.

Since Suzaku refused to eat, except for the few bites he took here and there of the food Sayoko left for him, Rakshata has resorted to vitamins. The Indian woman would first check his vitals every day before mixing in the appropriate amount of vitamins into his water – the only thing that ever went down his throat at a constant rate.

In the beginning, Rakshata hated the duties that she was forced to do for her young master, but over time, she has learned to love it. They were the only things that reminded her and everyone else that their beloved master was still alive.

Walking out into the dreary, rain filled day, she mounted one of the dark haired horses that pulled the carriage, Lloyd on the other. It was that time of the week, where she and the light haired man went into town to get groceries and such for the residents of the Estate.

* * *

Cécile turned the spoon slowly, mixing the vegetable soup at an even pace. Dinnertime was always like this nowadays. Back before the incident, dinnertime was when everyone gathered, the daytime employees in the kitchen while the family ate in the large dining room. Those were times of happiness. Those times were long gone. Now, Sayoko would bring Suzaku his small dinner while C.C. ate with him in silence. The others – Cécile, Sayoko, Lloyd, and Rakshata – ate in total complete silence, reminiscing over the good old days.

The blue-haired women could faintly hear the giggling of children, most importantly the young master. She turned around, looking out the window into the withered gardens, imagining her young master running around the trees and flowers, playing hide-and-seek with his younger cousin and a few of the caretakers.

She remembered how the sun reflected off of his big green eyes, a smile ever constant on his face. But, sadly, those days were long gone. The master never once left his room. Never once felt the sun on his face for she heard from C.C., Rakshata, and Sayoko that Suzaku would move from his chair to the bed whenever the sun came out as if hiding from it.

Her job used to consist of keeping the gardens in tip-top condition. But they quickly died and faded away along with her master's will to live. With no one to help her take care of the garden, like Suzaku and Kaguya used to, there was no reason to break her back trying in vain when she could help everyone else with their jobs.

Wondering, Cécile made her way to the window – having turned the temperature of the oven down –, if her master would ever recover from what happened almost a decade ago.

* * *

Busying herself with work, Sayoko was currently sweeping the hallway that lead to her master's bedroom. The streaks that Rakshata had observed before unnerved the maid. She didn't want to be reminded of a false hope. So, getting to work, she cleaned the floor and wiped the walls clean of the dust – the streaks.

From the beginning, Sayoko had taken care of not only the house, but young master Suzaku as well. She remembered the times when the boy would cling to her leg, being no taller than her thigh, and beg her not to let father know that he was the one who trailed mud into the house. Scowling at the thought, Sayoko shook her head, willing the thoughts to go away.

Finally finished, Sayoko placed her cleaning supplies – Windex, sponges, cloths, etc. – on the floor, propped against the wall, and made her way into her master's bedroom silently. Taking in the site of a barren, pitch-black, dust filled room, occupied only by Suzaku and C.C. – who occasionally sat with the young master –.

Sayoko moved over to the bed, ripping the dirty, dust-covered sheets off the bed and carried them out of the room, placing them into the laundry chute. Walking back into the room, she pulled some brand new, clean sheets from one of the untouched closets and began making the bed. It was rare, considering that it constantly rained, but Suzaku tended to move onto his bed when the sun finally decided to peek out from behind the clouds.

Just as she finished, Suzaku stood up and made his way to the bed on thin, wobbly legs. Sayoko and C.C. instantly helped him towards the bed and lay down. Turning back to the window, the maid could see that it had stopped raining and that the sun, no doubt, would start making itself known in a few minutes

Quickly closing the large, black drapes, the kunoichi covered up the only light that made its way into the bleak room. After saying good night to the already sleeping young master, Sayoko left and closed the door to the room, leaving C.C. in there to do as she pleased.

* * *

In the beginning, C.C. was there to watch over the brunette to make sure he didn't hurt himself, which proved itself to be hard within the first week. When he was younger, the master would constantly be running outside, running inside, climbing trees, hiding in bushes, playing in the now non-existent pond, and doing just about everything there was to do.

Nowadays, the young master would just sit in front of the large window, staring into the rain-filled sky – probably rerunning the incident over and over inside his poor mind – barely blinking, never moving. C.C. herself often sat around, thinking about the past, sometimes even the present, and even the dull future. The one thing she constantly thought about: Suzaku and the incident.

Everyone called it the incident, the _accident_, or _that_. Former loyal employees and servants came by now and then, asking if the young master got over the incident. Of course, they were disappointed to hear 'no' every time.

C.C. remembered Ragnei – half Indian, half Britannian – a slightly plump woman with long, graying hair pulled into a bun on the back of her head. She had shown up on her monthly visit when those _Britannian's_ were visiting. The slightly busty woman had all but kicked the door in, hearing the scratchy yell of her former young master.

Of course, when she had come in, Suzaku had already left. When Sayoko lead the elderly woman up the stairs, Suzaku was already in his natural position, staring at the window. After wishing good luck to the practically comatose boy, and greeting everyone else, she had left in a hurry to get back to her family.

C.C. chuckled as she remembered the shocked faces of the Britannian snobs, they all but ran when C.C. had stepped up, helping Ragnei swear them out of the house. The green-haired woman ran her hands through the dull brown hair of the teenager that lay before her.

"_You're useless!"_

"_Always have been, always will!"_

_-SMACK!-_

The piercing words followed by the loud smack echoed through the thoughts in her head. C.C. scowled slightly as she pictured the look of the stricken child and the silhouette of that _monster_. Everyone, except those that stayed just cause they were being paid, referred to the late Prime Minister of Japan as a monster. "He had no right to do that." The green-haired woman muttered, standing up and walking out of the dank, dark room of the pain stricken young master.

* * *

Pulling up to the house, Lloyd slid off of the large, black haired horse that he had ridden, helping Rakshata carry in the groceries of the day. Earlier this morning, it had been raining pretty hard and continued to do so as they left. Now, it was bright and sunny out, and Lloyd couldn't help but feel annoyed with the weather. To him, it was mocking his young master, telling him that he'd never be happy again. _'That must be why Suzaku-sama never goes near to window when it's sunny out.'_ The light-haired man thought to himself, self-consciously looking up to large window that lead into said master's room.

The blinds were closed and Lloyd couldn't help the feel of dread that ran over him. He remembered when he had first come here. The light-haired man was an inventor; he built custom made toys for the young master since the child had moved into the house. Remembering the look of absolute delight on the sun-kissed face of his young master, he shivered at the sight he was given not a week ago.

The pale, sickly look of his once tanned face. His once emerald colored eyes, shimmering with mischievous intent and the innocence of an angel, now dull and broken. His fit body, from running around the large estate, was now just a memory. The gargled, broken, and scratchy sound of his once angelic voice had broken Lloyd's heart. Everything that wasn't supposed to be his young master now was.

Remembering the reason – the person – who had done that to the once lively young boy make Lloyd sick to his stomach. If he ever ran into that man, that monster, Lloyd swore that he would force that vision of his son into that damned man's head. Feeling slightly more psychotic than normal, Lloyd cackled as he thought of the face that damned man as he envisioned what his son had-has gone though.

Ignoring the pain that blossom in his head as Rakshata smacked him with something hard and should-be lethal, Lloyd grabbed more groceries to carry inside, silently promising his young master that he would get revenge on the boy's father.

* * *

So a little insight on what has gone over in the years. The picture of a lively young Suzaku turned into the embodiment of a ghost in ten years. Not a pretty thought. I've made this story pretty dark…haven't I? Anyway. I put the thoughts and feelings of each person who still resided in the house – Minus Suzaku – and I think I got everyone…. I was going to add Gino and Anya in one…but it just didn't appeal to me.

Oh and remember Ragnei. She might be showing up later in the story. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. And as always, ignore any grammar mistakes I may have made. Also, the quote that was in the beginning and ending of the last chapter, and was thrust into this chapter, will be repeated throughout the story because it was basically the reason Suzaku is the way he is now.


	3. Tradition heals the soul

It had been a week since Lelouch and his siblings had been forced to go to the Kururugi Estate by their oldest brother. Since then, Lelouch hadn't been able to get the image of the supposed Suzaku Kururugi out of his head.

"_Get out. Get out of my house!" A skinny, deathly pale figure standing up on wobbly legs shouted at them, voice raspy and cracking as if it hadn't been used in forever. As the figure walked away –more like dragged himself – the large front door was kicked in and an older Italian-looking woman stood there, an angry look on her face._

_Then, a green-haired girl appeared beside the older woman, smirking slightly. The two proceeded to shout and throw things at the Britannian siblings till they ran for the limousine and drove off._

Lelouch shook the memory from his thoughts, frowning. "Nina!" The prince and vise-president of Ashford Academy student council yelled at the smartest member of the council – besides himself of course – Nina Einstein.

The shy girl stood up abruptly, papers scattering everywhere. After collecting the many papers, the green-haired girl walked over to stand in front of the prince. "Do you have everything?" Nodding, the genius looked down at the papers she had spent the last few days writing.

"Basically, Suzaku Kururugi is – or rather was – the only son of Genbu Kururugi, the last Prime Minister of Japan. At first, Genbu fought against the Britannian Empire and, after figuring that Japan couldn't win, surrendered. King Charles, your father, appreciated Genbu's excellent military strategies and offered him a place as a Britannian Noble. Moving here when he was only six, Suzaku was treated with the utmost respect as his father's son. Though, over the year, Genbu grew more accustomed to Britannian lifestyle and starting growing more revolted about Japanese – or Elevens – and other conquered nations. When going off to another war, on his son's seventh birthday no less, he had 'officially' turned into your father."

"You mean a bitter old man who hates everyone that isn't of Britannian royalty." Milly muttered, twirling her long, blond hair around her slender finger. After shooting her a scowl, Lelouch motioned Nina to continue.

Taking a deep breath, the genius looked back down at her report, finding the place where she left off. "After Genbu left to war, his estate slowly lost more and more employees before soon almost virtually no one worked much less lived there. Suzaku Kururugi was never heard from again."

"Sounds like a horror movie." Rivalz stated, trying to balance his pencil on his nose. "It is, believe me; you should have seen that boy." The prince muttered into his hand as he leaned on it. "Why? What did he look like?" Shirley asked, turning to look at the vise-president.

"Basically the picture in Nina's research file. Only….older and more worn out, I guess. He had trouble walked, even talking for that matter. When we arrived there, we saw him sitting in front of a large window; the room he was in was completely black."

"Sounds creepy." Milly stated, picking up the picture of the six year old Japanese boy. "Such pretty eyes." She cooed, petting the picture slightly. Everyone else just stared at her like she lost it. Kallen rolled her eyes as the student council president continued to pet the picture. "So are we going or what?"

* * *

Sayoko kept glancing over at her young master as Rakshata did her daily duties. Unbuttoning the jacket, the dark-skinned woman pulled the pristine white shirt off and up over the teenager's head. _'Just another thing to remind Suzaku of what he'll never have.'_ She thought bitterly, placing the jacket and shirt beside her. Pulling his pants off – as carefully as she could – she placed them beside the shirts as well. Turning back to the boy, Sayoko picking up the clothes, Rakshata lifted the soapy sponge and started washing Suzaku's arms and back.

As Rakshata continued washing the boy, Sayoko stepped out of the room, carrying the discarded clothes. Placing them in the dirty laundry shute, she continued on her way down the large staircase. She was met with the sight of Gino and Anya. Bowing her head to the two of them – knowing that they didn't care if she did a proper bow or not – made her way to the parlor.

Cécile was already in there, placing some of the newly washed blankets on one of the couches. "Morning Master Weinberg, Mistress Alstreim." The blue-haired woman greeted, bowing to the two of them.

"Now, now Cécile!" The tall blond chuckled, walking up to the obviously shorter woman. "What have I said about being formal?" Gino grinned, turning to lean slightly on the Cécile's shoulder. "S-Sorry." The woman stuttered. "You know me. Habits die hard."

Gino just nodded as C.C. walked into the room, carrying a slice of pizza in her hand. "Where's Lloyd?" She asked simply, staring blankly at the people in the room. "Working on that desk that Gino almost broke on his last visit." Sayoko stated, chuckling behind her hand as the tall blond blushed slightly.

Turning around, C.C. nodded to Anya before she left the parlor, continuing her search for Lloyd.

Back in the room, the Indian woman worked on washing her master's legs. Quickly rinsing off the soap, she dried the pale skin of the excess water. "Just in time." She stated as Gino walked through the doors. "I need you to hold him up."

Nodding, the blond walked up to the two, lacing his arms under the younger teenager's arms, he held the comatose boy up. Rakshata grabbed some clothes from a nearby drawer, laying them on the slightly dusty bed. Glancing back at the two teens, she silently wondered if this was the right thing to do. Shaking the thought out of her head, she walked over; placing her master's arms through the large sleeves of the elegantly woven kimono with the help of Gino.

After tying the kimono closed with the plain, bright red obi, Rakshata stood back and admired her handy work. Having placed the boy down, Suzaku sat on his custom chair, wearing a – shorter than normal – traditional black kimono with a dragon brilliantly etched in gold on the back – some kanji woven onto the left arm as well – held in place with a simple red obi, tied into a large bow on the lower part of his back. (1)

Nodding slightly in appreciation, she motioned for Gino to hold him up again. Sliding the black, gold embroidered hakama up, she tightened the string so it hung without falling down. Pushing the top the hide it under the obi, she sat back, once again enjoying her handy work. Gino placed the brunette down once again, walking around to get a good look at the boy.

Whistling softly, Gino kneeled in front of the Japanese boy, taking his hand and kissed it softly. "You look more alive now than ever before, Suzaku-san."

"Arigatou."

It was low and slightly scratchy, but just the sound sent a wave of shock shooting through the two. Looking at each other in surprise, they turned to the brunette, who was staring back at them, the first time in what seemed like in forever, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

The shocked silence was interrupted by a loud yell – sounding very similar to that of C.C. – and a loud smash – which sounded much more like wood than anything –. Jerking out of the daze, Gino sprinted out the door and towards the staircase. Rakshata was about to follow but was stopped as a pale hand gripped her sleeve.

Turning to stare into still dull green eyes, she nodded slightly. Tugging some clean black socks onto her master's feet – the marble hallways were at freezing temperature in the morning – and helped him stand up. As they walked through the hallway, they were met with the sight of several Britannian students, a wooden desk smashed to pieces in front of them with C.C., Sayoko, and Gino about ready to rip someone's head off as they came to a stop at the top of the staircase.

Then Rakshata noticed one of the students, remembering having seen him before. Before she could speak up, Suzaku beat her to it. "What are you doing here?" He asked simply, his voice still raspy from being unused. "I thought I told you to leave."

'_So I'm not the only one who recognizes that Britannian fool.'_ The Indian woman thought, tightening her grip on the younger master slightly. "Itai. Not so hard." He mumbled softly so only she could hear. Suddenly, everyone – minus the students, including Gino and Anya – rushed to stand at the base of the stairs. "It's an honor to see you walking again in such a short time, Suzaku-san." The pink-haired girl simply stated, bowing slightly.

Lloyd and Cécile grinned broadly, bowing as well while C.C. and Sayoko simply smiled. "And as lovely dressed as you used to be." Gino smiled, leaning on Lloyd. "Flirtatious as always." Suzaku mumbled, rolling his eyes slightly. "C.C. Sayoko."

Nodding, the ninja-maid elbowed the tall blond in the gut while C.C. smacked him in the head as he doubled over in pain. Lloyd and Cécile chuckled, while Rakshata shook her head and Suzaku simply smiled.

Turning, Suzaku looked at Lelouch, frowning. "Why are you still here?"

The prince stopped Kallen as she was about to retort in anger. "You guys go back to the Academy. I'll be back when I'm finished here." His tone of voice left no room for argument. The rest of the student council grumbled as they left the large, practically abandoned house.

Once they left, Lelouch quickly climbed the large staircase, ignoring the glares on his back. As he reached the top, he kneeled in front of the brunette, silently noting how more lively he looked in the traditional Japanese clothing. "I'm sorry for what you father did to you."

The brunette stepped back slightly, wobbling a little bit before Rakshata helped him stand straight. "How would you know?" Suzaku spat, anger and hatred filling his voice. Lelouch silently noted that the hatred was appointed to the mentioning of the boy's father, not himself. "I don't know the full extent, but I feel we have similar problems. My father abandoned me and my mother when we most needed it." (2)

Suzaku deflated slightly, the anger at both his father and at Britannian taking away what little strength he had. "If you would allow me, I can give you a proper home in my own estate. Your friends can come with if you like. I have a feeling that this place has to many terrible memories." Lelouch stated, standing up straight again.

From his position, Lelouch could easily tell that the Kururugi heir hadn't paid close enough mind to his health – physically and mentally – for quite a while. _"No…it's just that he doesn't talk with anyone nowadays. Doesn't even leave his room for that matter."_ The statement had gone through his mind, over and over, since he and his siblings had first come here. The person, who said statement was about, was currently standing – more like leaning on the dark-skinned woman – in front of him seemed to prove that statement to be true.

Holding his hand out to the younger, Lelouch silently pleaded for the boy to take it. "Nothing bad will ever happen to you again. I promise."

The brunette stared at the prince's hand for a few minutes, his dull green eyes showing absolutely no emotion. Even the thought of it made Lelouch mentally shutter. After a while, though, Suzaku hesitantly placed his hand in the slightly tanner one of the prince. (3)

Nodding, Lelouch –with some assistance from Rakshata – helped Suzaku descend the large, dusty staircase.

* * *

1) http: //i187. photobucket. com/albums/ x185/mikoofdoom /Story-related . Only black and reaching about at the thigh.

2) This happened. Don't know when, but it just did. Lelouch's mother died of cancer when he was about eleven. (Ha. Pun.) After her funeral, his older siblings had offered to take him in. And they did. So yuh.

3) Lelouch is slightly tanner in my version, but that's mainly because he's royalty. He has to go to opening ceremonies, parties, celebrations, yada yada. Also, Suzaku hasn't even seen the sun in 10 years so he's as white as a piece of paper.

Anyway. Hope you enjoyed it. I don't own Code Geass. Yada yada. And as always, ignore any grammar mistakes. Also, if you have any suggestions, please don't feel threatened enough NOT to send them. Thank you.


	4. A New Beginning

"_Father!"_

"_Don't touch me you filthy Eleven!"_

"_But father–"_

"_You're useless!"_

"_Always have been, always will!"_

_-SMACK!-_

The memories cut deep into his conscious as he sat next to the Britannian prince, but, for some reason, Suzaku couldn't find the will to hate the boy. How could he? Both their fathers had abandoned them. So...in a way…the two were similar.

Feeling a yawn coming up, the brunette quickly covered his mouth with his haori sleeve. "You should sleep Suzaku-sama." Sayoko stated, reaching over to slide the dark indigo haori off of his slim shoulders. "Excuse me. Prince Lelouch, is it alright if Suzaku-sama sleeps here?"

Nodding slightly, the black-haired boy moved over enough to give the brunette some room on the back seat of the limousine. Kicking off the simple, black shoes Sayoko had forced him to wear, Suzaku laid down, unconsciously placing his head on Lelouch's lap. Sayoko placed the haori over him in place of a blanket.

After a few minutes – Suzaku having quickly fallen asleep – Lelouch turned to the friends/servants of the Kururugi Estate. "Look. I know you may not like m–" The Britannian was cut off as C.C. and Rakshata scoffed.

"Anyone," C.C. started, "Who can get Suzaku to get out of his chair _twice_ and much less talk is amazing." Everyone else nodded quickly. "And whoever can do that…we owe a lot to." Sayoko finished off. Once again, everyone nodded.

"Can you tell me exactly how he was acting? So, you know, I can know what to look out for." Lelouch said awkwardly, Suzaku having turned and made to hug his waist, breathing incredibly close to the prince's crotch.

C.C. snickered slightly while Rakshata rolled her eyes. "Basically, he never once left that window, sitting in that chair twenty-four-seven except for when the rain stopped and the sun came out. At those times, he laid down in his bed." Sayoko said solemnly.

"He never eats except for a few bites here and there. The only thing that he ever actually had was water – so I resorted to giving him pills and vitamins." Rakshata said, moving to smoke her tobacco pipe.

Lelouch looked down at the brunette in question, and self-consciously ran his fingers through the surprisingly soft and slightly damp hair. "For how long?" He found himself asking, surprised that he actually cared so much about someone he didn't know existed no more than two weeks ago. "Ten years."

Lelouch stopped suddenly, turning to look at the five, shocked. "I know. It was terrible what Suzaku's father did to him." Cécile said solemnly. Everyone nodded as they turned to look at their young master. They sat in silence for the rest of the ride.

* * *

The sleek black limousine pulled up to the large Britannian estate and, ignoring the looks and hushed whispers of the house servants, Lelouch stepped out of the car, pulling Suzaku gingerly with him. Sayoko quickly came up to the two boys, helping the prince support her master's weight. "I'm sorry for the burden Prince Lelouch." The Japanese woman said quietly as the two guided Suzaku through the foyer and towards the large staircase.

"Please, Lelouch is just fine." The prince stated as they reached a pair of large doors. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to accommodate everyone else into their rooms." Lelouch said, hoping that the maid would be able to help the brunette boy to the bed. Nodding in the general direction of the set of doors across the expanse hallway, Lelouch slowly let go of his grip on the Japanese boy.

"That is my room. If you ever need me, simply knock on the door or have Jeremiah – the head butler of this house – call me on my cell." Bowing slightly, the blackette made his way back down the stairs to the group of servants that still stood in the foyer while Sayoko finished helping Suzaku.

"Let me get this straight. We'll be staying with you, here in this mansion." C.C. stated as she looked around, actually impressed with the intricate designs and paintings all around the room. Lelouch simply nodded.

Rakshata, however, didn't look as impressed as the green haired girl. "I hope you understand – _Prince _Lelouch – that I won't allow any but us to take care of Suzaku-sama." The Indian woman stated, the 'Prince' laced with as much venom as possible. Understanding where the doctor was getting at, Lelouch nodded. "I understand that much. Of course, I see no reason for you _not_ to take care of Suzaku. After all, you've known him for years. Plus, personally, I don't trust half these servants working here myself as well."

Amused with where the conversation was heading, Lloyd simply grinned, walking up to the prince. "And, I'm hoping, as friends _and_ servants of Suzaku-sama, I expect that we get rooms near – if not next – to Suzaku's quarters."

"Of course. I'd expect no less." Lelouch stated, turning back around to lead the group up the steps. Walking up to the large doors where he had left Sayoko in charge, the teen knocked and – after hearing a faint "Come in." – opened the doors. The group was greeted with the sight of a high ceiling, an impressive home theater set up, a plush light blue carpet, and a canopy bed with blue and green coverings.

"I hope everything suffices, Sayoko." The Japanese walked in from what could only be the bathroom, the Japanese style clothing folded in her arms. "Of course, Lelouch. Oh, and Rakshata, Suzaku-sama wishes to see you." The ninja-maid stated as she gingerly placed the clothes on the bed.

The Indian woman nodded, walking over to the large doors. While Rakshata was talking with Suzaku, Lelouch continued to show the group around the house.

* * *

Cécile was enjoying a nice cup of tea that Jeremiah had gladly prepared with Sayoko, Lloyd, and C.C. when what she could only assume as Lelouch's siblings came into the parlor.

"What are you doing here?" The older sister, bright violet hair and all, nearly shouted.

"Aren't you those people from the Kururugi Estate?" Euphemia asked, hiding behind the taller frame of her older brother, Schneizel. She was afraid that they hunted them down to continue throwing things at them.

C.C.'s retort was cut off as Lelouch walked in, ignoring the looks of the others. "Jeremiah, show them to their rooms." With that, Lelouch made his way to leave the room, but, before he could, Clovis stopped him.

"What is the meaning of this, Lelouch?"

The black-haired prince tore his arm away from his older brother, a scowl on his face. "You wouldn't understand; now, I need to finish some business." He stated, following Jeremiah and the others out the door.

* * *

IT'S CRAP. But it's better than nothing.

So, what should happen next? Huh, huh, huh? Give me your ideas my lovelies!

Also, over the months, I've been developing a new formatting style. Since most of this...well, wasn't, I'll leave it be for now. But expect the newer chapters, along with previous ones, to be updated with the new one.

Ignore any spelling/grammar mistakes. I'm to lazy to go over this right now.


	5. Nightmare

I'm baaaaack! Did anyone miss me? [gets killed by angry mobs with torches and pie.]

After much consideration, I'm changing the stories name to _Blackened Hearts _instead of _Blackened Hearts and Secluded Misery._ Much shorter, and lovelier, isn't it?

Please ignore any grammar/spelling mistakes.

Anyway.

ON WITH THE STORY.

**Chapter Five:** Nightmare

One month after settling in, Lelouch and the others started working to get Suzaku back into shape; healthier. Rakshata was in charge of the vitamins, Cécile the food. Lloyd and Sayoko helped in the physical health while C.C. and Lelouch just helped him in general.

Suzaku had only a basic understanding of most things, having shut down when he was only seven. Many things had to be explained, often most by Lelouch, C.C., or Sayoko.

It was pitiful really.

Once his health had improved – which in of itself had taken nearly a year – they had taken to homeschooling Suzaku. Lloyd taught math and, with the help of Rakshata, science. When not helping Lloyd, Rakshata taught a multitude of health related teachings. C.C. taught history and Cécile grammar along with spelling.

It was a long and gruesome process, but it was worth it.

-----x-----

After struggling for a few minutes, Suzaku gave up. It wasn't worth it. Lelouch was just too damn stubborn.

"Now, what problem did you need help with?" Said blackette asked, standing up and fixing his uniform like he hadn't just pinned the brunette down to get an answer out of him. Suzaku huffed. The jerk.

"Nein (1)."

"Nine? But, you already have that." Lelouch stated, looking down at the incomplete math homework in front of him on the desk. Why the hell would the brunette have trouble with a problem he already finished, much less got correct?

Looking up, he found out why.

Damn Gino and his insistence that Suzaku learn German.

Damn him.

-----x-----

Suzaku leaned against the wall, panting softly. Sliding down, the brunette sat on the ground, enjoying the cool feeling of the smooth tiles. The halls were a white marble, speckled with purple and gold flecks as well as pink, grey and black. He enjoyed just sitting in the hall, watching as the light shined off the polished stone as he leaned left and right. He even set a chair outside his door to do just that. Lelouch's siblings thought he was insane or at least mentally ill, but Lelouch just smiled and waved it off, often joining him when not occupied by school or fancy frou-frou (2) parties.

The brunette leaned his head back, sighing as he looked at the ceiling.

'_So much has changed.'_ He thought, closing his eyes.

Ten years he had closed himself off from the world, not thinking about how much it would affect him and the ones he loved around him. The world had changed so much in the seemingly long, yet short time. Not to mention the one to two years he has spent with Lelouch.

Suzaku smiled as he thought about the blackette. He truly did owe that man his life.

The brunette shifted slightly in his spot, his slim hand connecting with a gritty liquid. Furrowing his brow in confusion, Suzaku opened his eyes.

'_Since when did the lights get turned off?'_ He first thought, but, after adjusting his eyes, they widened slightly as they took in the sight of the dull, lifeless, dust covered granite he had completely forgotten about, after these few years.

Looking down, he let out a long, loud shriek as he saw what his hand had connected with earlier.

Blood.

* * *

CLIFF HANGER.

Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to leave a major cliff hanger that made you not only want to kill me, but I couldn't come up with anything else. BUT I PROMISE THAT THIS IS THE SHORTEST MY CHAPTERS WILL EVER GET.

I promise. ; A;

1. Nein = No (German).

2. That's what C.C. calls them. Go figure.

Give me ideas (and reviews).

Fffffffffff.


End file.
